September 11
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: UA TH: Maka ha recibido una terrible noticia, el vuelo 11 se ha estrellado en una de las Torres Gemelas, y en el viajaba Soul, ¿como afrontará la muerte de su único amor? - Mal Summary En memoria al atentado del 11 de Septiembre One-shot SxM


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

_Bien, este one-shot lo escribí en honor a las víctimas del atentado en New York el 11 de Septiembre. Sé que sonará loco, siendo yo mexicana, pero ese suceso me legó hasta el alma y bien… decidí escribir. También quiero felicitar a Hina Yoso que hoy cumple añitos ^^._

_Sin más, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**_"Nunca olvides, menos a las personas que te han hablado con el corazón"_**

**

* * *

**

**September 11**

**Maka POV**

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a acariciar lentamente mi rostro.

Miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche, ya eran las 7:35 de la mañana. Hace media hora que Soul se fue al aeropuerto para tomar su avión. Me senté en el colchón y me estiré, ya no podría volver a dormir, así que mejor iba a prepararme para salir con Tsubaki.

Sonreí mientras miraba las fotos que se encontraban sobre mi tocador. Aún no me creía que ya hubieran pasado tantos años desde que Soul y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria y nos enamoramos.

Mientras me encaminaba hacia el baño, dejé que mi mente vagara por los recuerdos de nuestra adolescencia. Hoy, Soul y yo cumplíamos 3 años de casados.

Dejé que el chorro de agua tibia me mojara el cabello mientras recordaba aquella fría mañana en la ciudad de Death City…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Caminaba a paso lento por aquellos pasillos llenos de rostros desconocidos para mí. Hacía una semana que nos habíamos mudado a la extraña y lúgubre ciudad de Death City, y mis padres ya me habían obligado a asistir a la Academia Shibusen._

_Todas las personas se me quedaban viendo raro, e incluso murmuraban cosas entre ellas al verme. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y que los nervios me invadieran._

_Odiaba ser la nueva._

_Caminé a paso rápido hacia mi casillero, pero justo antes de que llegara, choqué con un chico al estar mirando a mí alrededor._

_Ambos caímos al suelo, comencé a balbucear disculpas sin sentido mientras agarraba mis libros. No tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara, debía de pensar que era una idiota._

_- Descuida, yo iba distraído – me dijo con una suave y profunda voz._

_Alcé la vista, solo para encontrarme con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre. El corazón comenzaba a palpitarme como loco, ¡aquel chico era el más guapo que jamás había conocido!_

_Él tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, un bello rostro de Adonis y un cuerpo de envidia, a pesar de que traía una chaqueta encima al igual que su demás ropa._

_Tuve que parpadear varias veces para no comenzar a híper ventilar._

_- Disculpa, no te había visto nunca, ¿eres nueva? – me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a pararme._

_- Eh… s-si… mi nombre es M-Maka Albarn – balbuceé._

_- Oh, encantado de conocerte Maka, mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans – me dijo con una sonrisa._

_Y desde ese día, desde ese sencillo "hola", me quedé profundamente enamorada de aquel chico que tuvo el valor para hablarme – y chocar – conmigo…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me reí mientras cerraba la llave de la regadera y me envolvía en una toalla.

Años después, Soul me había confesado que aquel primer encuentro no había sido accidental. Él me había dicho que me vio desde que entré a la escuela, pero tuvo miedo de hablarme, por lo que Black Star lo empujó, haciendo que ambos chocáramos.

Nunca me arrepentiría de esa decisión.

Después de eso, Soul y yo nos habíamos vuelto mejores amigos. No había día en el que no platicáramos o pasáramos toda la tarde juntos. Cuando uno se enfermaba, el otro no dejaba de marcarle a su casa para saber si estaba bien.

Aunque claro, todo eso cambió cuando fue el baile de graduación, él me había pedido ser su novia cuando nos coronaron rey y reina del baile. Casi me desmayo ese día…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- ¡Bien, denles un aplauso al Rey y a la Reina del baile! – gritó Hero, el animador de la fiesta – Rey, ¿tienes unas palabras para nosotros, tus súbditos?_

_- Bueno… en realidad no es para ustedes, es para una persona especial – dijo._

_- ¡¡Oooh!! ¿Y quién será esa persona especial? – preguntó al público mientras que Soul tomaba el micrófono._

_Todas las luces apuntaron hacia su bello rostro, y para sorpresa mía, volteo a verme fijamente, haciendo que me perdiera nuevamente en su mirar rubí._

_- Maka, te amo, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? – me preguntó._

_Esa pregunta me dejó en shock al igual que los demás, pero pronto comenzó a escucharse el coro de "Di que sí, di que sí" por parte de nuestros amigos._

_Tuve que armarme de valor y de recordar como se le hacía para respirar, solo para responderle. Tomé el micrófono que Hero me ofrecía y sonreí._

_- Sí, me encantaría._

_Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar, pero me olvidé por completo de todo lo que me rodeaba tan pronto Soul me besó en los labios._

_Agradecí mentalmente a Liz por obligarme a usar tacones, estos me facilitaban el poder besar a gusto a Soul…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Comencé a ponerme una playera verde de mangas largas, mientras que veía mi anillo de compromiso y de bodas.

Después de graduarnos de la Universidad, Soul y yo decidimos mudarnos a Boston, ya que queríamos probar nuevos horizontes, además de que él siempre quiso conocer la ciudad de la que yo venía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que hoy era nuestro día, Soul tenía que salir hacía Los Ángeles por unas cosas de su trabajo, él era abogado y le habían dado una buena oportunidad para trabajar en un bufet muy prestigiado.

Suspire aburrida mientras encendía el televisor de la sala y me encaminaba hacia la cocina de nuestro no tan pequeño departamento. No sabía por qué, pero nunca podía comer a gusto si no escuchaba las noticias.

Comencé a revolver unos huevos en el sartén mientras que picaba un poco de jitomate en un plato. Hoy había quedado con Tsubaki de salir al centro comercial a comprar un regalo para Soul, el cual le entregaría tan pronto regresara de su viaje.

Miré el reloj de la sala mientras ponía un par de platos y cubiertos en la mesa, eran las 8:00, el avión de Soul debió de despegar justo ahora.

Me sonrojé al recordar su _"regalo"_ de aniversario, el cual, según él, era para que no me extrañara durante estos dos días de su ausencia. Podía querer a mi esposo… pero eso no le quitaba lo pervertido.

Llevé una cucharada de mi desayuno a mi boca mientras miraba sin mirar hacía enfrente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y por algún extraño motivo, me sentí vacía…

Como si lo más importante para mi estuviera en peligro.

Me reí de mi misma. Estaba bien que le tuviera un poco de miedo a los aviones, pero eso no significaba que algo fuese a pasarle a Soul, ¿verdad?, él estaría bien…

A él nunca podría pasarle nada.

Sin embargo, tan pronto el reloj marcó las 8:46, el corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho y el vacío se sintió más fuerte.

No pasaron ni diez minutos, hasta que escuché como el locutor de las noticias hablaba desesperado.

- _¡¡Noticia de último momento, un avión se ha estrellado contra la Torre Norte del Word Trade Center!! ¡¡Repito, un avión se ha estrellado contra la Torre Norte del Word Trade Center de Nueva York!!_

Tan pronto escuché eso, los platos que llevaba hacía la cocina resbalaron de mis manos y se rompieron al impactar contra el suelo.

- _La tripulación ha sido el Vuelo 11 de American Airlines, el cual viajaba hasta la ciudad de Los Ángeles desde el aeropuerto internacional de Boston, Massachusetts, ¡esto es terrible!, la torre esta en llamas, puede que no haya ningún sobreviviente…_

_"Desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Boston… puede que no haya sobrevivientes…"_

Sin tiempo que perder, corrí hasta el refrigerador y mire todas las notitas que Soul y yo habíamos pegado en este, solo para no olvidarnos de las cosas.

Mi corazón dejo de latir tan pronto leí una de las hojitas, escrita claramente por él.

_"11 de Septiembre,_

_Vuelo 11 de American Airlines con destino a Los Ángeles._

_8:00 a.m_

_No tardaré más de dos días, te amo"_

No supe cuando caí de rodillas al suelo, tan poco supe a qué horas escuché que otro avión se había estrellado contra la otra torre.

De lo único que estaba consciente, era que había perdido a la persona que más amaba en este mundo…

* * *

**8 años después…**

**11 de Septiembre, 2009**

- Mami, ¿puedo dejarle yo las flores a papá? – me pregunto Amy mientras jalaba ligeramente de la manga de mi chaqueta.

- No veo el por qué no – le dije con una sonrisa.

Le entregué el ramo de rosas rojas a mi hija, las cuales ella agarró feliz, para luego ponerlas sobre una de las tantas lápidas que se encontraban en aquel lúgubre cementerio. Leí con tristeza el grabado.

_Soul Eater Evans_

_20 de Abril, 1978 – 11 de Septiembre, 2001_

- Amy, ¿puedes dejarme un rato a solas con tu papá? – le pregunté.

- Claro – me respondió ella alegre mientras se iba corriendo junto a Blair, nuestra gata.

Suspiré, tratando de que el nudo en mi garganta desapareciese.

- No es la primera vez que te visito desde ese día y aún no puedo superarlo – susurre a la nada –, ya han pasado ocho años… ¿puedes creerlo? Amy me ha insistido mucho para venir a verte… aunque no pueda ver nada. Hace unos meses me pidieron una muestra de tu ADN para saber si eras tú uno de los tantos restos que se encontraron en el lugar… pero… no eras… no han encontrado tu cuerpo. Pero… ayuda un poco tener aunque sea una tumba a la cual hablarle – bromeé –, olvídalo, eso fue de mal gusto.

Dejé que el viento jugara un rato con mi cabello, mientras que mi mente divagaba por los recuerdos de hace ocho años…

Dos semanas después del atentado, se recuperaron varios restos de las Torres, pero nunca hallaron el cuerpo de Soul. Siempre deseaba que todo fuese un mal sueño, pero cuando recibía cartas de consuelo por parte de las personas, caía en la dura realidad.

Pero lo único que me hacía desear seguir con vida, era el hecho de que me había enterado de que estaba embarazada. Esperaba un hijo de Soul.

Desde entonces, comencé a apreciar de verdad la vida, disfrutaba cada segundo con mi hija, la cual, era increíblemente parecida a su padre. El mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos y el mismo carácter.

Sin embargo, aún seguía llorando por la muerte de mi esposo, y lo haría hasta que mi corazón de cansara y decidiera curarse de una vez por todas.

- Te amo, siempre lo hare, tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar, pero todavía no, primero debo de cuidar de Amy, así que espérame, ¿vale?, nos vemos el año que viene, hasta entonces… adiós… - susurré.

Y caminé en dirección hacia la salida del cementerio, donde me esperaba mi pequeña hija.

La nueva razón de mi existencia…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
